Ray of Sunshie
by The-True-Slytherin-Princess
Summary: A little slightly fluffy one-shot that popped into my head while watching the Rileytown episode. It's what I think would've happened if Lucas had realized what Farkle meant before he told Lucas and Zay to get more towels. Read and review!


**So I was watching Girl Meets Rileytown and this little fluffy ficlet came into my head so here it is! Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World**

* * *

"It's like the time I wore my turtlenecks and stopped because—" Farkle stopped on the middle of the sentence.

"What?" Maya asked.

Farkle stared at me and, all of sudden it hit me like a ton of bricks. "No." I simply stated as I walked out of Topanga's and ran to Riley's apartment, ignoring the shouts of my friends to wait and calm down.

Calm down? They wanted me to calm down?! How could I when someone was doing this to Riley? How could I sit there and let someone tear this girl down? This wonderful and amazing girl. My girl. I can't let anyone do it. I can't let anyone destroy that ray of sunshine. My ray of sunshine.

I quickly reach her apartment building and immediately start scaling the fire escape, my only goal is to get to her as fast as possible. I reach her floor and see her sitting on the bay window. She hasn't seen me yet but I can hear her, she is crying. I take a second to calm down, knowing I can't go in there full force. I also know I need to act quickly, I'm sure Farkle, Maya, and Zay aren't far behind me. I enter her room as quietly as possible.

"Riley."

She turns to me and quickly stands up, turning away from me.

"Riley," I started, a little more forcefully than I meant to, "Why wouldn't you tell us? Why wouldn't you tell me? This isn't going to go away on its own."

"It's getting worse." Riley finally spoke, I could hear that she had been crying long before I got there. "I tried to reason with her but she just keeps going."

"Riley, I don't care what she has said to you. You do not need to change. You are perfect the way you are Ri-"

" **You exist and you're weird and you get in the way of where I'm looking. So stop being weird and stop being happy. Nobody should be as happy as you. Stop being who you are. Or I'm gonna put my foot in your weird, stupid face."** Riley interrupted with what I assume the bully has said to her. **"I'm fine."**

"How long?" I say trying to keep my voice as even as possible.

"A few weeks." Riley says, and I can see her start to crumble.

I walk up to her just in time to catch her as she falls, I pull her into me and sit on the floor with her. I can feel her tears start to soak through my shirt, but I could care less at this point. All I care about is getting Riley to see that the bully I lying to her. I couldn't keep it in any longer. Sitting there, listening to my Riley sob, I couldn't help but cry with her.

"You need to promise me that you won't change. Riley, you are unique, quirky, loyal, goofy, different, amazing and beautiful. You light up a room just by smiling. You are a ray of sunshine. Riley, you are my ray of sunshine and I need you to promise me that I'm not going to lose my ray of sunshine."

Somewhere during my rant, Riley had calmed down a little bit. When I finished she looked up at me. Tear stains on her face, tears still in her eyes, and her lower lip still quivering a bit.

"Am I going to lose my ray of sunshine?" I ask her in a shaky voice, praying I get the right answer.

Riley stared into my eyes, and I could still see the sadness in hers. I really wanted to hurt the person that put it there. I can't do that though, at least not right now, not with Riley still in my arms and still clearly upset.

"Did you mean it?" She asks me, her voice shaking too.

"Everything I said? Yes, of course. I mean every single thing I said." I told her, "You still haven't answered my question though, am I going to lose my ray of sunshine?"

Riley stared at me again, and her eyes weren't quite as sad as before. I could faintly see the spark back in them.

"No," She answered, "I promise you won't lose your ray of sunshine."

"Thank God." And I do something I've wanted to do since our first date. I gently cupped her cheek and pulled her face closer to mine. I pressed our lips together and savored the moment. Though I wish it could've lasted longer because I heard clapping coming from behind us. I pulled away from Riley and we both turned our heads to the bay window to see that Maya, Farkle and Zay had climbed through the window and has simle smiles on their faces.

"C'mon lovebirds," Maya said, "Let's head back to Topanga's."

As our three friends exited the window I grabbed Riley's hand to pull her up and laced our fingers together. She looked down at her hands and then back up to me, with the biggest smile on her face. I smiled back and we walked out of her room hand in hand.

My ray of sunshine was back.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it! Let me know what you thought of it!**


End file.
